Unspoken  Words
by Sentiel Malfoy
Summary: I hate him so much... I can't help but love him. - Reno will be the death of me and he knows it. - Rufus is my life and I loved him and no matter what he says - I know he loves me too.


**Rufus' POV**

He's stayed at Rude's tonight, avoiding me again. I don't care as much as I used to though, when he first did this as soon as he breached the door-way when he finally dragged himself home, I went mental at him; that's all a thing of the past. Now, I just sit in the apartment and wait for him to come home, he often returns drunk but it still doesn't bother me. If it were anyone else that had the nerve to treat me like he does then I would have them killed, but, because it's Reno I can forgive him time and time again. Sometimes it takes weeks for me even to spit a word at the disgusting creature however I still always forgive him. I hate him so much... I can't help but love him.

It is now 2:00am and I am still sat on the bed staring at my phone or at the clock or the door hoping he would walk through so I could kill him for being late, but every part of me knows that he won't walk through, that he's not coming home tonight. He has done this for months now, at first it was only a night every fortnight but now it's every other day; I know he doesn't like it when I thrash and fight in bed but I cannot help that. I know he doesn't like my short temper or the fact that I tend to argue with him a lot but if he hated it that much he would leave and not come back. Except he isn't the only one who has a problem with the other, I hate practically everything about him, how he won't shut up and when he does that stupid grin remains, how he hates arguing with me yet he is the cause of most of the arguments in the first place. He is the reason I have started to fall asleep at my desk after enduring so many sleepless nights just waiting for him.

Reno will be the death of me and he knows it.

I don't know what time sleep managed to claim me last night but I still woke at 6:00am to the buzzing of my alarm. Reno still wasn't home of course, he wouldn't be awake until at least 9:00am regardless of what time work actually started, and that was another thing, one of the many things that annoys me about him. I must have finally fallen to sleep very early as I still fee like dropping dead but a few cups of coffee should deal with that.

I treat this morning like any other without Reno, I would get coffee and a shower and more coffee. I didn't really eat that much without Reno making me. He worries too much about me far too much. Except he only worries, or seems to anyway, when he is in that mood that annoys me. When all he does is wander around the apartment and hug me while I try and work. I can't lie, I like the affection it's just he starts to worry and it irritates me how loving he can be only to then avoid me for so long. I can't see why he does this to me but he does and I am almost certain he doesn't have regrets. If he does he definitely doesn't show it. That annoys me also.

I don't know why, if everything about him annoys me, I care about him so much. That annoys me the most, the fact that although most of the time I want to kill him - I love him beyond belief. Of course I would never admit that I loved him, not once would I dare utter those three words, but I do and he still knows that, he has tried to tell me that he loves me a few times but I just shot him and down and watched the sorrow build in his eyes until he either leaves the room or falls into an uncomfortable sleep. Reno's sleep patterns are, if possible, worse then mine. He is for ever tossing and turning trying to find a comfortable position to finally rest in however he never quite finds that position. He will wake in a cold sweat, bolting up right and nearly hitting me out of fright. I never now how to comfort him so I don't. I leave him to gather himself together before he curls up to me and falls asleep once more, but a more peaceful sleep this time, one of actual rest.

Reno is such a fascinating creature.

As I walk into my office I notice a strange site indeed, Reno. Asleep. On my couch... He also appears to be in the middle of an intense dream as his brows were creased and I could see his eyes moving erratically under closed lids. I thought he was at Rude's, maybe not. I stood shocked staring at him not daring to look away. It wasn't a sight I saw every day, Reno never did this, ever. The only time he sleeps on my sofa, in my office, is when he gets pissed and can't find his keys and no one will let him in, so never. Reno is the type of person that can talk people into anything, he has even convinced Tseng to let him stay at his apartment a few times when Rude was away on a mission.

My brain was arguing with me on what to do, half said wake him and talk, the other said leave him and go back to bed , of course I went with the first half.

"Reno?" I whisper knowing full well it won't wake him up. "RENO!" I then yell, he jolts awake and instinctively tries to murder me. "Reno, it's me let go!" He removes his hand from my neck and relaxes, in the dim light of the morning I could see the Mako shining in the naturally blue eyes from the infusions... but also fear. Just like me, he hates weakness and fear is a weakness.

"R-Rufus, what are you doing here?" Stupid question, but he's half awake.

"It's my office Reno." I know I talk to him like he's a child, its Reno what do you expect? He blinks in confusion before taking a look around, eyes squinting in the almost non-existent sunlight.

"Oh," He murmured and proceeded to get up. "Sorry Rude brought his bird back so he said I couldn't stay with him and I didn't want to wake you so I came here." He rubbed his eyes and ruffled his already messy crimson hair. He had a decent reason at least, sometimes I want to be so mad at him then he does things that make me want to smile but of course I couldn't, not in front of him. Once again it's another thing that's stupid about our relationship: the fact that I hate showing emotion even though I care about him so much. I hate it, just hate it and I can't help it.

"Okay, go back to the apartment and get some more sleep but I want you at work for lunch," I sink down to his level and stroke his hair in an almost loving fashion, confusion is etched on his face. He doesn't understand when I'm like this; he thinks it's a joke to get him to show affection back. Sometimes I like doing this because he doesn't understand why I do it so he just nods and stands. I stand with him.

"Thanks Ruf I better go now before I fall asleep on the spot." He grinned and me and kissed my cheek without warning, I guess he realised that I wasn't that mad at him. Reno then left my office and headed for our apartment. Time for work...

**Reno's POV**

I woke to someone yelling my name in my ear, I shot up to see it was Rufus, of course my brain didn't register it was Rufus so I locked my hands around his neck: ready for the kill.

"Reno, it's me let go!" I blink and remove my hands from his neck and try and calm down a little bit. I wasn't expecting him.

"R-Rufus, what are you doing here?" I'm confused as hell to why he's here, and what's going on, but then again I think this is his office. I could see he wasn't too impressed with my question but it's Rufus, he'll never be impressed with me.

"It's my office Reno." He talks to me like I'm a child, he thinks I'm stupid. It's all coming back to be why I'm here.

"Oh," I murmured. "Sorry Rude brought his bird back so he said I couldn't stay with him and I didn't want to wake you so I came here." I rubbed my eyes and ruffled my hair. I felt like shit. I bet he was mad at me but what could I do? I was worried that if I came home then I would wake him and I know he doesn't get that much sleep.

"Okay," He spoke to me softly and sank down to kneel in front of me. "Go back to the apartment and get some more sleep but I want you at work for lunch." He started to stroke my hair in a very loving way that scared me. He loves affection he just won't ever admit it. I can't help but nuzzle his hand, I think I remind him of Dark Nation sometimes but I guess I'll never know. He thinks that I think this is all a test but I know him better then he thinks I do. I nod and stand and he comes up with me.

"Thanks Ruf I better go now before I fall asleep on the spot." I grinned at him and decided that he wasn't that mad at me so I kissed his cheek and skipped out of the office.

As I made my way back to our apartment I couldn't help but smile, Rufus is my life and I loved him and no matter what he says - I know he loves me too.

**So erm it's a bit rough but I like it. It's my views of Reno and Rufus' relationship **

**Cheers for reading, review and all that stuffs please!**


End file.
